Encounters with Seiichi Yukimura
by ilexia86
Summary: Random one-shots of encounters with our beloved Rikkaidai tennis captain! All chapters are one shots and unrelated to one another! Reader X Yukimura
1. Confession

As you have finished your club activities earlier than your boyfriend, you decided to pack up your belongings and wait for him at the bleachers, overseeing the tennis court.

When you arrived, you can see that Yukimura and the rest of the regulars are currently busy with practice, so you plop yourself down at the benches, pulled out your notebook and wanted to try scribbling some plans for your club. Being the head of your *club name* isn't easy work.

 _(But so is Seiichi. It's difficult to find time together.)_

Ah, there you go again. You stopped scribbling as you noted consciously that you are thinking about him again.

You never really understood what Seiichi Yukimura saw in you. In fact, you bet that 90% of the Rikaidai girls have a crush in him, the rest either not interested in men (Last you checked, you weren't.) or too geeky (i.e. you)

 _(He could have picked anyone, easily more graceful, beautiful and intelligent than I, so why?)_

So the fact that a few months ago, you received a letter in your shoe cabinet, requesting for your presence at the back of the courtyard that day AND signed under his name, you honestly thought it was a prank.

You read through it once, and twice more, and started examining the letter really really carefully for hints on who the actual author is. Besides that the actual paper is of really high quality and that the kanji words are written with extreme care and grace, you did not spot anything. When you were contemplating whether to run through the Bunsen burner in your lab for hidden messages written in lemon juice, you checked your watch and you realized it is almost time for the meetup.

 _To bail or not to bail._ You thought. _Ah, screw it. What could happen? At most, you get pranked. At least, you get to say to the prankster, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Why do you choose to use Yukimura's name instead of Kenta, the guy who sits beside me, and at least seems mildly interested?"_

You double checked in your mind that you have an extra set of clothes in the locker (in case it's a wet prank) and your phone has enough battery to call for help. (in case it's a lock you in the gym prank)

 _(Did anyone ever told you that you tend to overanalyze things?)_

 _(The fact that Seiichi Yukimura will actually be standing there would be nil. Zero. Zilch.)_

Or so you thought.

When you made the turn to the back of the quiet courtyard, you see someone that looks extremely like Seiichi Yukimura. You see that he is in his winter uniform, his dark green blazer draped gently over his shoulders. He was sitting on the bench, leaning forward reading a book.

He probably heard your footsteps when you approached, as he lifted his head and smiled when he recognized you.

He stood up and were about to speak, you cut in and exclaimed, "Are you Niou senpai? You can't trick me!"

His greeting died along with his shocked expression, but he quickly composed himself with his usual angelic smile. "Why? Did you do anything that ticked Niou off?"

"Lunch break is a matter of life and death. Just because I ate the last grilled fish set, it's not my fault!"

"Ha ha, I see. I will have a word with him. But *y/n*-san, I'm really Yukimura Seiichi."

"Really?"

"Really."

You squint your eyes at him and walked around him in circles to see if you can spot any tell-tale sign of Niou's hair or behavior. Yukimura merely looked at you smiling with faint amusement.

"…If you are really Yukimura senpai, can you tell me why the hyrangeas in the school rooftop had died?"

"Heheh… There are no hydrangea plants in the school rooftop flower beds, there are only irises and morning glories."

 _(Ah! He's right!)_

Yukimura laughed again at your look of realization and asked, "Mattaku. I really need to have a good word with Niou for always impersonating me."

"I'm so sorry, Yukimura senpai! I really didn't think you would appear here! I mean what are the chances?!" You bowed repeatedly, flushing red at your mistake.

You accidentally blurt out your thoughts but he merely laughed out again.

"It's alright. *y/n*-san, please look up." He laughed again when you didn't comply, "If you really feel so apologetic, let me walk you home as payment."

"Eh?" You looked up and… _Is that a mischievous smile?_ You didn't have time to decline as he had started to walk away, only turning around to say he will meet you up at the entrance in 5 minutes.

As your mind is trying to catch up with what happened, you turn around and notice that he had asked to meet you under the Sakura tree, famed for Rikkaidai's excellent love confession spot. It would have been a hint to what is to come, but your mind is too muddled by the sudden events.

You made a mad dash to the entrance, after picking up your bag and spending a minute or two in the toilet to check your make up and complexion. Yukimura was leaning against the entrance wall, with his tennis bag. He was typing rapidly on his phone with one hand, the other holding the tennis bag. Upon seeing you, he slam the phone shut and led you gently by the arm to guide you to walk on the inner street away from the road.

It's the only time you ever curse in your mind how close your house is. You were usually really thankful that the short distance allowed you to sleep in, only waking up 30 minutes before. But now you wish it would have taken you a long train ride and a long walk back to reach home.

Both of you made small talk, mostly polite questions from him as your usual talkative self were too puzzled and embarrassed by the turn of events.

15 minutes in, you reached the front gate of your house. Luckily, your family weren't at home otherwise, they would be drilling you about the handsome boy who send you home.

"Thank you, Yukimura senpai for sending me home. I'm really not sure how this is payment for my mistake though."

As you looked up to Yukimura senpai, instead of answering, he smiled again and asked, "Have you not wondered why I wrote to you?

"Ah!" You blushed because you really forgot about it. As you were struggling to think, you didn't notice that he was slowly taking a few steps towards you, and you instinctively stepped back till you hit the wall on your back. He leaned forward and you could hear him talked by the side of your ear.

"Ne, *y/n* san. I like you. That's why I want you to go out with me, okay?"

It ended off with a question, but the tone and the way he said it **did** **not** sound like a request. You looked up at him in surprise, and his eyes shined with determination. After a few awkward seconds, he stepped back, as if allowing you now space to breathe.

He waited a while more for your answer, but none were forthcoming. So next he asked,

"Can I walked you home again tomorrow at 6? Meet you by the gate?"

The rapid fire questions in your mind stopped momentarily, and you were really thankful that Yukimura is giving you time to process all this. You merely nodded, and he gave your hand a long squeeze before he turned away and walked towards the station.

You stood leaning against the wall for a good 10 minutes, before your legs wobbled weakly and you fell knees down on the floor. You touched your face and it was so hot as if you have a fever.

 _Is that for real?_

 _._

 _._

"...*y/n*, *y/n*, are you okay?" A hand shadow flicked left and right a few times from your peripheral vision.

"...Huh, what?" You returned back from your day dream and looked up to meet someone with sapphire eyes that are curiously gazing at you.

Yukimura stood up and chuckled, "Are you spacing out again? Geez..."

"Ah, sorry." You blushed as you closed your notebook and start gathering your things, "Practice is over?"

"Long over, silly girl. I have even changed. Come on." He held out his hand, you shyly grabbed it and using him as support, got up from the bleachers.

As he walked you home as usual, given your previous day dream, it felt a little like deja vu.

"Ne, Seiichi."

"Hmm?"

"You know that day when I receive your...your letter. I saw you texting by the school gate. Were you reporting to Yanagi san or Sanada san on your progress or something?" You joked.

"Hmmm..." He thought hard as to what you were referring to, before it clicked together. "Ah. That day when you mistook me as Niou. I was texting him with an invitation."

You raised your eyebrow, "Hmm? What sort of invitation?"

"To a sauna."

Yukimura did not elaborate further for you, and it sounded innocent enough, so you dropped the subject as he lightly hug and peck your lips as good bye. As you stand by your house gate, gazing absently at his retreating back, you never would have thought that your seemingly benevolent boyfriend was grinning angelically when Niou was babbling, "No more... no more... I won't go near her..again.." and almost passed out on the floor from the sauna heat.

* * *

A/N: In case I wasn't clear enough, Niou's weakness is heat! Yukimura exploited it as punishment for teasing you. XD Such a protective boyfriend.

I was inspired to write this after playing Prince of Tennis, more sweet version. Yukimura has always being a favourite of mine, and playing the game really drives home his unique personality. I noted he has a very strong contrast to his physique, manner and character.

He looks so frail and gentle, but based on the way he talks to you in the (dating sim) game, he uses "Ore", and "Kimi" which are IMO, very alpha, masculine way of talking even though he speaks so softly and gently. When he walks around, various Captains (i.e. Atobe) comes and taunts him, but again, he speaks politely and gently. But belies all that gentleness, he actually meant, whatever crap you say, Rikkaidai will win. He's such a yandere. So via this story, I wanted to portray him with hints of yanderes but the mc wasn't entirely aware of it.

Just thought it was quite funny. Hope you like this one shot, and if there are enough demand, I do have continuation to this story. Just maximum fluff! Please do review and fav the story if you like it!

www dot zerochan dot net slash 1901707- another inspiration pic to show how Yukimura looked while waiting for you! :)


	2. The amateur club manager

*Pant pant* A 3rd year Rikkaidai student is panting hard from the exertion.

"M…Monster!" He glares at Yukimura menancingly. "You are a monster!"

"Hmmmm? I am already known as such." As Yukimura lowers his racket, not even breaking a sweat from the one-sided match. "I did warn you many times not to fool around in our tennis courts during practice."

Yukimura decided to teach this non-tennis club student a lesson, for disrupting practice time in the afternoon.

As the match has ended, you, as the tennis club manager, jogged towards Yukimura to hand him a towel.

"Ah, thank you, y/n! How much more time do we have for practice?" Yukimura smile gently at you, starting to walk away from the court.

"WAIT!" The 3rd year yelled. Yukimura did not turn, but merely acknowledge by looking over his shoulder.

"What now?" Yukimura coldly asked.

"I challenge her instead! I'm not a tennis player so I should be playing against on my level!"

Yukimura merely laughed, "Play against her? Are you sure?"

He then turned towards you and ask, "Do you want to try?"

You grinned, "Yes, buchou! It's the first time I receive a challenge after all!"

"Then… use mine." He gently hands you his racket, then turn around and smile at the offender, "And beat this sorry excuse of a guy."

As Yukimura walked off the court to the side to watch, standing with the rest of the regulars, you jogged towards your side of the court, while waiting for the 3rd year to catch his breath.

"y/n senpai!" Akaya yelled from the side, "Gambatte!"

"Hooooo… This would be interesting." Jackal and Marui joined the rest as they have finish their double practice. More and more club members come by to watch, as their practice match has ended and they have never seen their beloved club manager play before.

Sanada was about to cut in and give the guy a piece of his mind but Yukimura merely glance at him and smile, "Just watch, Genichirou. This will be interesting."

Yanagi merely pulled out his notebook and start scribbling away.

"Ne, Rude-san. You caught your breath yet?"

The 3rd year merely nodded and was starting to regain his strength, because surely, he will beat you and reclaim back his pride.

You flash him your brightest smile, "Please go easy on me! I only ever have one practice partner after all. Do you want to go first?"

"Ladies first." He gives you a creepy smile, but you are so excited of finally being able to play at the school tennis court, you did not care.

"Okay!"

You cheerfully picked up a tennis ball, and get ready to serve.

Before the guy could blink and he could register a yellow blur, the tennis ball has slammed to the court fence behind him, with a metallic clink.

"0-15!" The referee shouted.

While Yukimura merely chuckled, Sanada sighed and Yanagi started scribbling a few more notes, the rest of the regulars and club members have to pick up their jaw from the floor.

After all, the rest of the team did not know that the "one" practice partner that you ever have after normal practice time is a monster himself after all.

As you continue to play, you feel very confused why this guy couldn't catch up to your serves or counters. When you took the 4th love game, you frowned at the guy and shouted, "I ask you to go easy on me but not so easy! It's not challenging at all!"

Your unintended insult is the final straw on the camel's back, as he shakenly dropped his borrowed racket and slump to the floor, tremendously humiliated. The other club members had to carry him out of the court and leave him at the infirmary.

"Heeeeeeee, you are so cool, y/n senpai! Can I play with you? Can I play with you?" Akaya bounced up and down, thrilled to have an unexpectedly good player in the club.

"EH? And beat me soundly? No way, I'm just an amateur." You laughed, because honestly, how else should you think when you lose to Yukimura every single time?

"How is that fast serve amateurish, y/n san? Are we speaking the same language?" Yangyuu cut in and look at you approvingly.

You shrugged, while handing the racket back to Yukimura and asked timidly, "Did I do well?"

Yukimura smiled and gazed at you like you meant the whole world to him, "Of course, y/n. Now that practice has ended," He grip your hand and head towards the club room direction. "Let's go celebrate your first victory. Ice cream?"

"YESH!" You and Marui shouted in glee.


	3. Butterfly

This is inspired off a true story that I read which appeared on Craigslist as missed connections. It was clichéd but so beautiful. I hope they do end up seeing each other again and this is a very tiny tribute to them.

This is set a week before Rikkaidai's doomed Kantou tournament and Yukimura's operation.

Yukimura x Reader

* * *

As Yukimura waved good bye to the rest of his team mates, sending them off with his smile, he lied back down on the hospital bed and gazed outside the window. As if a reflection of his mood, the sun was now hidden behind grey clouds, the wind that blew into his room even smelled like rain.

He had absolute confidence in his team for the Kantou tournament and yet, somewhere deep inside his heart that he refused to admit, he was envious. The tournament will be in a week's time, ironically coinciding with the date of his operation. While the rest of his teammates were running, sweating and _winning_ the match, he would be drugged alone in the operation room, not knowing whether he could play again.

 _There it is._ His expression darkened as he clutched his right hand which he barely could feel at this point. The fact that he was not having **control** was his core issue. The basis of his trademark yips is the control over the mind of his opponent, and stripping them of their senses, rendering him free to manipulate the match as he sees fit.

The loss of control over their tennis club, of being free to be able to play tennis again, and his limbs. It scares the child of god.

And fear is new to Yukimura.

Out of a spur of moment and wanting to just run far, far away, he quick stripped and changed to a pair of jeans and T-shirt, deftly evading the nurses and doctors who insisted that he needs to have as much bedrest as he could before the operation.

As he walked down a few blocks of buildings, he noted that his breathing is shallow and it only made him even more despondent that even his stamina wasn't as good as it used to be. The rain has started to fall, from a drizzle and soon to be a downpour, many pedestrians were running for cover, but Yukimura simply did not care as he continued his trek to nowhere.

As he turned round the corner of a building, not really looking at where he is going, that was when…

He saw you across the street.

You looked very out of place, from the derelict building that you were taking shelter from the rain. Others were dashing, quickly running towards their next location, but you were still. In Yukimura's eyes, it is as if the whole background is in the colour of dirt and gloom, but you stood there in a beautiful turquoise gown, shaking from the cold of the rain. It makes you looked very ethereal and yet also human.

His legs carried him forward to be near you, like a moth hopelessly drawn to a flame. When he is closer, he could see half your shoulders were wet, the bottom of your gown is splashed with mud and your eyes were swollen from crying.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, and as you looked up, Yukimura could see fear and hopelessness reflected in your eyes, very much like his.

"I could be better…" You looked away, holding your clutch tightly.

"Would you want me to grab you a hot drink, so you could warm up?" Yukimura offered, looking around to see if he could find any café or vending machines.

You peered at him and throwing caution to the wind, "I will go if you come with me."

Before he could reply, you had grabbed his hand, and ran as fast as you could on wet pavement and high heels allowed you to.

When you were holding his hand running, Yukimura noticed that your hair was tied up with a hair clip adorned with long crystal streaks with a few silver butterflies hanging at the end. As you run, they appear to dance and fly into the sky. To him, at the very moment, you seemed very much like the beautiful butterfly that had landed on the blue hydrangeas he tends to at home.

There were not much in the neighborhood, so both of you could only find an old, quiet café with barely any service or customers. The coffee you and he had was stale, but yet, it became the most treasured memory for both of you.

It did not take long for you two to talk like old friends, and eventually, you opened up telling him about your new engagement with a conglomerate heir whom you did not love. Your family was holding a soiree for this occasion, which explained the dress that you were wearing. It did not take much for Yukimura to deduce that you ran out for the same reason as he did.

When the conversation drawled to a comfortable lull, out of habit, Yukimura tried to pick up the mug with his dominant right hand, unable to gauge the strength required to hold, he almost dropped and spilled the coffee towards you.

As Yukimura was visibly upset and frantically trying to clean the partially spill coffee, you had already observed that he had issues controlling his hand. His right hand had felt strangely limp when you grabbed him to run earlier after all.

You gently lay your hand on his, signaling him to stop fussing over the mess, when you noticed his eyes reflected the pain and despair swerving inside his soul.

"I didn't mean to pry… But do you mind if I voice out some conjecture at this point based on the little things you told me?" You gripped his left hand with a quiet strength, and Yukimura cannot helped but stared deep into your eyes.

"…Sure."

"You came from the hospital nearby. The plastic strap on your hand indicates so."

"Mmm."

"There are deep callouses on your hand. Recent, and some even turned to old blisters. Which means you had to use your hands frequently. Judging out of your habit picking up the mug, you are right-handed. And your…loss of control is very recent… Were you hospitalized for this?"

Yukimura merely nodded with a forlorn smile, "I will be having an operation next week with a 50/50 chance to regain my limb control."

You gripped his hand a little tighter when you registered the 50/50 chance. There was not much you can say at this point.

"….I wish time could stop right now." You said, smiling sadly to him. "I don't even know your name but I felt like I have known you forever."

"Me too."

For a few more moments, both of you stayed like this, holding hands giving unspoken support to one another. Hoping against all odds that this will continue forever.

Eventually, Yukimura had to get up for the washroom. As he splashed water on his face and looked at himself on the mirror, he wondered if he could be selfish for once and attempt to catch the beautiful butterfly. But as he stared at his hands, he realized he barely even have strength for himself, so how could he pursue this futile attempt?

However, before he could even make that decision, the butterfly had already fluttered out of his grasp.

When he returned, the table was empty and you were nowhere in sight.

There was only a note, written hastily in lipstick on a napkin.

 ** _You can do it._**

.

.

.

A few months later after the success of the operation, and Nationals are impending

Yukimura gaze absentmindedly at the regulars practicing in the school tennis courts, while paying no mind that Atobe has once again, come to Rikkaidai trying to gout Sanada to play a match with him. Ever since Yukimura is well enough to be discharged from the hospital, he has visited the café every day in hopes of meeting you again.

"Ne, Yukimura san. Can you order your vice-captain to play a match with me? It's frustrating that I came all the way out here, and he keep shouting TORANDORU whenever I so much as say a word."

Yukimura merely give him a frosty smile, "And waste his time? No thanks."

Atobe is about to give him a seething comeback when a girl in Hyotei uniform is seen running towards the court and shouting,

"KEEEEEEEEEEEI CHAN!"

She stops in front of Atobe, panting, before lifting her head glaring daggers at the male diva.

"Geez, why did you leave without telling Sakaki sensei? He gave me the evil look and…" Your voice died off as you notice the person standing next to Atobe.

"Oh, you came, my cute imotou chan. Sakaki was looking for me?" He notice that you were staring hard at the Rikkadai tennis captain, and asks Yukimura, "You know my sister?"

For the first time ever since he was ill, Yukimura Seiichi smiles genuinely from his heart.

.

.

After all, the butterfly has fluttered back into his life and he swears to God he will never let go again.

.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review if you like it! ^^


End file.
